


Gifts

by kelios



Series: Playing with Fire [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Happy Birthday Jensen, M/M, PWP, jensen's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jensen surprises Jared with an unusual request for his birthday, and Jared has a surprise of his own.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated self-indulgence in the form of worshipful pwp. that's all there is. nothing more. I hope you enjoy it as much as Jared and Jensen do (in my imagination).
> 
> This is part of the Playing With Fire series. Jared and Jensen are in a mildly d/s relationship in which Jensen is emotionally dominant and Jared is emotionally submissive.
> 
> Since I've had several requests to write bottom Jared for this series, the title refers not only to Jensen's birthday, but also me finally doing so. Enjoy!

Jared unlocks the door to their apartment one handed, juggling a bottle of wine and a tiny elaborate package with the other. When he’s finally inside and the bottle is safely on the counter, he breathes a tiny sigh of relief, then smiles when he notices Jensen’s shoes are already on the mat. The smile turns puzzled, then begins to grow, when he sees Jensen’s socks a few feet away, and his...shirt? A few feet after that. All leading down the hallway toward their bedroom.

Still, he takes his time--opens the bottle of wine, Jensen’s favorite deep red, so that it can breathe, fetches a couple of glasses from the cabinet, arranges everything nicely so that it will be the first thing Jensen sees when they finally emerge from the bedroom. 

Then he follows Jensen’s lead, shedding shoes and clothes until he’s finally at the door to their room. 

Jensen opens his eyes sleepily when he hears the door, treating Jared to those long, thick lashes fanning back to frame the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. The rest of him is gorgeous, too--thickly muscled legs bowed perfectly to wrap around Jared, golden skin sweetly dusted with with cinnamon freckles that Jared loves every bit as much as Jensen hates, his thick cock, just starting to wake up under Jared’s gaze. 

“Hey, babe.” Jensen’s voice is thick and heavy with sleep, even though it’s only midafternoon, and his his willingness and ability to sleep at any time, day or night, is just one more thing Jared loves. “You gonna come in, or just stare all day?” His teasing smile settles in Jared’s chest, warm and full of love. 

Jared walks slowly toward the bed, letting Jensen look his fill as well. He knows how much his husband loves his long, lean body, the unkempt curls that the show requires. “Happy birthday, Jen.”

“Mmmm.” Jensen sits up when Jared reaches the bed, kneels in front of him for a kiss. “It is now that my birthday present is here.” He kisses Jared again, long and slow, his thick fingers combing through Jared’s hair. They’re both breathing hard when he pulls back, Jared fighting to keep his hands at his sides and not touch without permission. Jensen notices and smiles approvingly as he laces his fingers through Jared’s. 

“I’m being selfish today, Jay,” Jensen says without shame. “Today, I want you. I want whatever you want, no rules, no holding back.” 

Jared blinks at him in surprise, then laughs softly. “You know, I think I can work with that.” 

Jensen lays back on the bed with a pleased smile, and Jared can’t resist the opportunity to touch him. He starts with Jensen’s feet and ankles, pauses to lick the back of his knees where he knows Jensen is ticklish, just to watch him squirm and turn red and curse. He takes his time over the thick muscles of Jensen’s thighs, biting gently, then harder when Jensen moans and pulls his hair and begs. Jensen’s hipbones get special attention, purple bruises set around a delicate impression of Jared’s teeth, and tiny precious kisses for the soft belly in between that Jensen hates with a passion but Jared loves to distraction. Jared gave up trying to count all the freckles scattered across Jensen’s chest long ago, but he has a kiss for each of his favorites as he makes his way up Jensen’s body, drawing each sensitive nipple into his mouth until Jensen’s nails are digging into his shoulders and his hard, leaking cock is dotting Jared’s chest with precome as he bucks and moans beneath him. 

By the time Jared sets his teeth to Jensen’s throat--they don’t have to film again for days--they’re both sweating, hips rolling together, arms and legs entwined as Jensen begs low and rough for Jared to _please just fuck me already Jay, god_. Jared silences his pleas with his own lips, exploring Jensen’s mouth like it’s the first time, like he’ll never have another chance. 

“Come for me,” he whispers, and a thrill runs through him when Jensen does, when his head falls back, those pink, beautifully kiss swollen lips parted in wonder and bliss, the perfection of his eyes lost to shuttered lashes but replaced with the flush that stains his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The liquid heat that stripes Jared’s chest nearly undoes him, but he’s not ready, not yet. He wants something else first. 

Jensen doesn’t let Jared move away when the aftershocks finally start to fade, keeps him there on his chest with soft kisses and softer words, whispered into the snarls of his hair until Jared is the one who is begging, his cock dragging slick and hot over Jensen’s hip. 

“Please, Jen, I need you,” he whispers _pleasepleaseplease_ and with a final kiss Jensen lets him go, lets Jared slide back down his body to where his cock is already growing firm again. Jared can’t resist the taste of him, licking him clean of every drop, revelling in the broken moans he can drag from deep within Jensen’s throat as he sucks his balls clean, rolls them in his mouth until not a trace of come remains before he takes him deep into his mouth one last time. 

“Fuck, your mouth, Jay, _fuck_ ,” Jensen groans, then whimpers when Jared pulls off him with an obscene _pop_. “Jaaayyyyy…”

“Turn over,” Jared orders softly, a gentle slap on the ass urging him on. Jensen raises an eyebrow at that, but Jared just smirks back at him as Jensen complies. 

“Your ass is a work of art, Jen, I swear,” Jared murmurs, digging his fingers into the firm muscles. “Can’t wait to taste you.” Jared loves rimming Jensen, and if the sounds he always makes are anything to go by Jensen loves when Jared does it, even though he almost never chooses to indulge himself. But tonight…

Jared palms Jensen’s ass, spreading him apart to reveal his opening. Jensen whines, pushing back, clearly ready for what comes next, and Jared doesn’t make him wait. He rubs his cheek, rough with afternoon stubble, against the tender skin, breathing deep as he licks over and around Jensen’s hole, tiny and pink and oh so tight. It’s a wonder Jared can ever fit, and he can’t resist pushing a finger in alongside his tongue, just to feel the muscle stretch and give around him. 

Jensen pushes back desperately, riding Jared’s face like it’s his dick. Jared licks and sucks and nibbles and tongue fucks him until his jaw aches, loving every whine, every groan, every plea and curse that falls from Jensen’s lips, until the words lose all meaning and become a constant, low pitched keen. That’s when Jared knows he’s ready. 

Reluctantly Jared pulls back, leaves Jensen’s body licked loose and open and waiting. Part of him wants to just line up and sink in, the way he’s done so many times, the way they both love. But he has a feeling tonight is supposed to be something different, that Jensen wouldn’t have offered him this chance if he didn’t have something else in mind. 

“Jen,” he says softly, stroking Jensen’s thighs up to his waist, the head of his cock slipping forward to catch on the swollen rim of his whole. “Jensen…”

Jensen lifts his head from his arms with a low moan. “Come on, Jay, God--just fuck me already--please--” 

The sound of Jensen begging--Jensen, who reduces Jared to incoherence on an almost daily basis, who loves nothing more than to drive Jared _insane_ whenever possible--the sound of Jensen begging very nearly changes Jared’s mind. But he grips the base of his cock tight and holds on, leaning over Jensen’s back to whisper in his ear. 

“How about you fuck me instead?” 

The words don’t register at first--Jensen is still mindlessly grinding back against Jared’s hips, chasing his own need. But Jared’s stillness sinks in, and Jensen comes to a sweaty, panting halt. 

“Jay?” 

“Want something different tonight,” Jared whispers, sucking the tender flesh of Jensen’s ear into his his mouth and biting down gently. “Want you to fuck me. Been a long time since you were inside me, Jen.” 

Jensen is silent so long that Jared thinks he’s going to refuse. “That really what you want, Jay?” Jensen turns over underneath him, Jared’s cock sliding deliciously over sweat slick skin.

Jared nods. “Just got a craving,” he confesses. “We don’t have to be back to work for a few days, and I thought since it’s your birthday maybe we’d do something a little different.” He lowers his head to lick at the stubble along Jensen’s jaw, whispers. “Don’t worry, I’ll still fuck you good and hard before midnight tonight. Promise.”

“Don’t think I’m not going to hold you to that,” Jensen tells him seriously, catching his lips in a hard kiss. “No shirking tonight.” His hands slide up Jared’s thighs, fingers kneading the thick muscle of his ass greedily. “Lube’s under the pillow,’ he adds, an unsteady hitch in his voice. “Open yourself up for me.”

Jared feels something inside himself relax as he follows Jensen’s instructions. He gropes under the pillow for the bottle as Jensen kisses him slow and hot, one hand sneaking away from Jared’s hip to glide over his aching cock, dragging a low moan out of him as he breaks the kiss to sit back. 

The lube is cold on his fingers as he reaches behind himself, pushing forward into Jensen’s hand as he rubs over his own opening with a soft groan before pushing two fingers in slowly. He gasps at the sting, not hiding what he’s feeling, knowing that Jensen wants to see. 

“Feels good,” he pants softly, rocking back on his fingers and forward into Jensen’s hand. “Not as good as you.” Jensen tightens his fingers around his cock, biting his lip as he watches Jared’s face. 

“So hot, Jay,” he growls, and stretches to reach behind him. Jared keens softly as Jensen pushes a finger in alongside his own, thick and hot. It aches, too much and not enough as Jensen finger fucks him slowly. “There it is,” he murmurs when he finds Jared’s sweet spot. A blurt of precome lands on his chest and he lets go of Jared long enough to bring it to his lips, sucking his fingers clean of the salty, bitter fluid while Jared watches, transfixed. Jensen slides in a second finger, and they’re working together now, the steady push-pull of Jensen’s fingers rubbing against Jared’s, rubbing all over his insides and stretching him so wide, driving Jared crazy. 

“‘M ready,” Jared gasps at last, unable to wait any longer. “God, Jen, I need you, all of you.” 

Jensen doesn’t answer with words, just the slow slide of his fingers leaving Jared’s body, leaving him empty and hollow and whimpering with the loss. Jensen wraps his hand around himself instead, holding his cock steady as Jared breathes deep and takes him in. 

It hurts. 

Jared always forgets how much--not how big Jensen is, his jaw remembers that ache vividly, loves it. But the sting and burn of being stretched so impossibly wide is always a shock, at first, before it turns to pure pleasure. Jensen groans when the head of his cock eases through the first ring of muscle, fresh sweat starting on both of them with the need to go slow. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jared hisses, fingers digging into Jensen’s chest as he works his way down. “Fuck, I always forget how good this feels, how good you feel.” His head drops forward as he takes Jensen another inch, past where their fingers could reach now, the blunt head of Jensen’s dick forcing his insides open little by little. Jensen’s fingers are gouging bruises into his hips, sweet little aches that make the burn in his ass more bearable as he finally bottoms out, speared open and stuffed full of _Jensen_. 

“So gorgeous, Jay.” Jensen’s voice is hoarse, breath rasping in his throat as he fights the urge to just thrust, hard and fast. Jared knows that urge well, lifts himself off Jensen just enough to whisper against Jensen’s lips. 

“Fuck me,” he groans into Jensen’s mouth. “Come on, babe. _Do it_.” 

Jensen doesn’t need to be told twice. With a growl that’s nearly feral, he lifts Jared up and slams him back down, hips thrusting up to meet him. Jared cries out, pain and pleasure blending, smoothing into pure heat as Jensen fills him over and over. He hits that deliciously sweet spot inside Jared again and again, every thrust a shockwave, pure electricity dancing along every nerve. Jared gives himself over to it, face buried against Jensen’s throat, latched on, licking and sucking and pulling hot blood to the surface in time with Jensen’s thrusts, in time with the drag of his cock against jensen’s belly. It’s too good, too much, and he comes with a cry, stifled as he sinks his teeth into the straining muscle of Jensen’s shoulder and pulls Jensen over the edge with him. 

Jared sinks down onto Jensen, completely boneless, hardly aware of anything but the thunder of their hearts and the rush of their breathing. Jensen’s arms pull him even closer, wordlessly easing him down from their high, caring for him the way he always does. Jared can still feel Jensen throbbing inside him, the sticky wetness of his release. It’s strange, and good, and he’s glad he asked for this despite the ache he can already feel building behind the fading endorphin rush. 

Finally, reluctantly, Jared shifts slightly until he’s lying next to Jensen instead of on top of him. They both sigh when Jensen slips out of him, and the emptiness Jared feels without him already seems wrong, even with Jensen’s arms around him. 

“Okay?” Jensen murmurs, stroking his hair, and Jared nods. 

“That was amazing.”

“But?” Jensen asks, always hearing what Jared doesn’t say. 

“But I like things the way the are. A lot.” Jared hesitates, unsure how to say exactly what he means. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t.”

Jensen laughs softly, fondly. “I’m not planning on any permanent changes,” he says reassuringly. “But you know you don’t have to wait for my birthday, right? You can ask for what you want whenever you want.” 

Jared smiles slyly. “And if I’m good, you might even let me have it…”

Jensen’s arms tighten. “If you’ve been good,” he agrees, voice going deep and a little rough, just the way Jared likes it.

“Speaking of good…” Jared says, suddenly remembering. “The rest of your birthday present is in the kitchen.” Jensen groans at the thought of moving. “It’s your _fav_ orite,” Jared singsongs. “Come on.” He pulls until Jensen sits up, drags him down the hallway to the kitchen. 

Jensen smiles when he sees what Jared brought him. “Perfect,” he says, reaching for the bottle. He closes his eyes on the first sip, and Jared opens the tiny box of chocolates he’d gotten to go with it. When Jensen opens his eyes, Jared holds up a piece temptingly, but Jensen shakes his head. “You first,” he reminds him, and lifts a second piece from the box. Jared eats it from his fingers delicately, savoring the rich flavor that only intensifies with a sip of wine, then holds Jensen’s piece out again. 

“Your turn.” 

Jensen groans decadently when he bites into the chocolate. “I’m going to need an extra ten miles at the gym tomorrow,” he says mournfully, taking another piece, and Jared smiles wickedly. 

“I’m sure we can think of a better way than that to burn a few calories,” he says. “After all, we’ve got all night.”


End file.
